


stop calling + binu

by bacedd



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AU !!, M/M, Rated T for swearing, cliché as fuck, fluffy !!, no smut or anything like yall calm down, shORT CHAPTERS OOPS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacedd/pseuds/bacedd
Summary: you're lucky I play super mario bros for a living.in which dongmin calls the wrong number, but itends up being the mistake that fixes everything.





	1. 2:37am

bin checked the clock.

it was late. like always.

he was feeling uncomfortable. he took advantage of his family a little too much. his mom cooked for him, he was 19, and his dad still drove him to school, even though he's officially a "college" student.

he felt like a complete loser playing video games at 2 am

he thought this was a good time to stop, and as he was shutting his monitors off, he heard his phone ring.

_dongmin_   
**_is calling you_ **

to say the least, bin didn't know a dongmin

** accept  ** **|** ** decline ** ****   
**/accept/**

"he-"

"look, before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to leave so suddenly, and its like really late right now, and I'm just really really sorry. I can buy you food next time I promise, I'm so sorry,"

bin had to stop himself from laughing. who is this douchebag apologizing to him at 2 in the morning?

"I mean sure, I'm down when and where?"

"wh- wait- ... sorry, whos this?"

"I can't even begin to count how many times you've said sorry in the span of 30 seconds.

'but I'm bin. and I'd love free food thanks for the offer."


	2. 2:42am

"haha oops, i think I accidentally dialed the wrong number, s-"

"you were about to say sorry again won't you?" bin laughed. this was way too funny for him not to. it was probably the kool-aid.

"um yeah,"

"Okay, well don't call again unless you're buying me food bye"

and that was it.  
bin ended the call and finished cleaning his desk.

he really did wish the guy would call again and offer him food though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter so short omg yall get a double update


	3. 12:31am

2 months had passed.

2  _months_

bin had never expected to get a call from this "dongmin"

_dongmin_  
**_is calling you_ **

** accept  ** **|** ** decline ** ****  
**/accep** **t/**

"hey buddy remember me?"

bin smiled.

"how could I forget the guy who called me at 3am offering me food," he said as he was in his room playing mario kart.

"well buckle the fuck up, cause I'm offering you food now."

"wait what-"

"i might have gotten, um. dumped. so...I don't want to leave this restaurant.. without.. someone.."

"what if I'm like, not gay dude,"

"I don't need you to be gay, I need you to be present. also, I'll pay for food?"

"shit you're right, why am I saying no to food."

at this moment, bins microwave made a beep noise, signaling the food is done.

"so, you can you like please help me stranger? you sound like you're 20."

"uh, okay yeah no, nice try I'm hanging up."

"I OFFERED FOOD?"

"I have like a shit ton of junk food and Chinese takeout that I ordered so, I actually don't want any thank you have a nice day!! offer me food when I actually want it!"

and with that bin hung up. laughing. just as soon, he got a text

 

**xxx-xx**  
fucking asshole don't come asking for food later

**bin**    
have fun dongmin!   
sorry for you getting dumped   
you must be ugly as heCK 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like snowflakes and space so you guys should talk to me on tumblr !! @heart-eunwoo !!


	4. 1:07am

bin actually wasn't playing video games this time. it actually wasn't his choice, to be honest.

school had carried over, so it was 1 am currently, and he was working on calculus homework that he hadn't done for a week.

it had been so quiet in his room, that when bin got a phone notification, it literally shook him.   
  
  
  


**xxx-xxx**  
bitch you wish you could date me   
I don't like to brag but

**bin**  
I'm not gay dude  
chill out

**xxx-xxx**  
?? no one fucking asked ??   
I just have very bad luck with relationships

**bin**  
why

**xxx-xxx**  
idk   
everyone assumes I'm rich as fuck, and then they ask for my job and I tell them I'm currently working in the bakery on the corner street, and I'm a broke ass college student.   
then they say, "weLL LOOK AT THE TIME GOTTA GO"   
and these assholes fucking leave   
I'm such a gem what the fuck

**bin**  
I still think your bitch ass is ugly.   
but that's kinda sad ngl

**xxx-xxx**  
what's your name

**bin**  
wELL lOOK AT TIME GOTTA GO

**xxx-xxx**  
bitch you did not just do that

**bin**  
sorry it's cause you're hella shady

**xxx-xxx**  
??  
you know what my voice sounds like?  
you answered the most embarrassing call of my life?   
you know my name?   
I'm ??  
shady ??   
have a good fucking life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad saw it first kiddos!1 message me some cute snowflakes on my tumblr: @heart-eunwoo


	5. 11:11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f i n a l s are w a ck save me pls

bin had actually felt bad. this stranger was probably having a really difficult time in his life, and bin couldn't help but feel like he had actually made it worse.

apologizing couldn't make this worse, could it?  
(yes it can)

**bin**    
hey so uh  
sorry abt that   
you're probably having a shitty day

**xxx-xxx**    
fuck off

**bin**  
alright then.  
I just realized I'm not talking to you like at 2 in the morning this time woah  
pretty wack

**xxx-xxx**  
whats your name

**bin**  
this again!   
um okay  
my names bin

**xxx-xxx**  
okay.

**bin**  
lmao okay then,   
I take this as?? im forgiven?

**xxx-xxx**  
don't get ahead of yourself

**bin**  
okay but like this is progress

   
 **xxx-xxx**  
sure.

**bin**  
wait but ur name is dongmin right?

**xxx-xxx**  
how the fuck do you know that

**bin**  
uhh caller id bruh

  
**xxx-xxx**  
seen / 11:39 pm 

contact add:  
 **xxx-xxx**  
set as  ** _dongmin_**  ?   
yes | no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know katy the one that literally makes socky fics every day? yeah highkey need her secret for writing 10000 word long chapters lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I DOnT SEE YOU GLOW LIKE DAT I MUST SAY THAT IM PROUD THINKING ABOUT THE TImES WHEN YOU wERE GOING TO MY HOUSE 1!! Its 1 am im sorry but hit me up on tumblr !! @ heart-eunwoo


End file.
